Fu Miu
Fu Miu is a character in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One, a segment of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. Actor: '''Kristin Green '''Appearance: Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One #2.08 "A Rufus Carol" Early Life Fu Miu grew up on the streets of Macau, China. Although the city was very rich, she was not. Her mother worked for one of the local casinos, and her father was a wealthy gambler who had a one night stand with her mom. Miu saw her mother as weak and subservient, when she saw her at all (as her mom often worked or partied late into the night). Miu taught herself to take advantage of people, not be taken advantage of. This upbringing is likely why Miu hates Christmas. She never built any fond memories of the holiday. When Miu was fifteen, having taught herself perfect English (and a few other languages), she began hanging out at the night clubs with a fake ID and swindling travelers. She made a pretty good living, moved out of her mom’s apartment, and was moderately successful, not rich, but able to play the part for a score. Chosen One When Miu was twenty-seven, she was tapped as the Chosen One. She did not take well to Rufus Reginald Rochester showing up and asserting himself as her mentor. She was not ready to take orders from any man, let alone the type of English-speaking man she had grown to hate and cold-heartedly swindle. She tried to move around the city, avoiding him, but he kept tracking her down. Miu was eventually corned in an alley by a particularly hideous baddie, sort of an upright centipede with the face of a dragon, and Rufus saved her. When he asked nothing in return and refused to take sex as payment, she grew to respect for him and begrudgingly began training with him. Together, they became relatively formidable, but they kept their relationship professional. He didn’t ask what she did in her off-time, and she never offered. They stopped a number of foes and did their jobs, and Miu outlived most Chosen Ones. One day, a monster named Sheila attacked Miu. Sheila got away. Months later, Miu learned that Sheila and Rufus had been dating, which hurt Miu, who had never trusted a man before Rufus and saw this as more evidence that her anti-male views were justified. Miu instantly lost all trust in Rufus and ran away to become "a bad-ass merc." It took Rufus months to find her hiding in Monaco. By the time he did, she was not in good shape, having barely won a fight with a manticore. Rufus tried to apologize on her death bed, but Miu would not accept it and she passed away, never having forgiven him. Afterlife Miu's ghost appeared to Rufus as part of a plot by the U.L.P. to dredge up guilt. She was still angry, and told Rufus off in song. Her soul was forcibly put to rest by a spell from Josh Wallace ("A Rufus Carol"). Category:DKCO Character